


The Head and the Heart

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Kinktober2019 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Grindr Gold, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Teacher Clint Barton, or - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: The only thing getting Clint through this night of parent-teacher conferences is knowing he's going to spend the rest of it with Bucky.





	The Head and the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvsanime02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/gifts).

> Still sick. Still drugged up. This is... not at all what I set out to write.
> 
> Now beta read by the amazing Ro!

Clint had finally hit Grindr gold.

Which, considering all of the … not-gold he’d hit over the years, it only seemed kind of fair that he’d met  _ Buck4Me _ three months ago and they’d been having sporadic, enthusiastic,  _ brain-melting _ hookups ever since.

_ Bucky _ , the guy went by, was hotter than anyone should be who would consider giving Clint the time of day, and he was kind and sarcastic and stunningly smart.

Clint quite frankly didn’t know what Bucky saw in  _ him _ \- after all, Bucky’s career was something high-powered and even high-paying, and he wore clothes that must have cost what Clint paid in rent, and he was  _ fucking gorgeous.  _

Whereas Clint… Clint had exactly four pairs of trousers that he could wear to work, and maybe half a dozen shirts, and they had all been Target purchases and  _ that _ had been pushing his budget, and Clint… Clint was a trainwreck who taught elementary school science and was  _ not _ a catch by anyone’s metric.

And yet…

And yet, three months into this thing, Bucky hadn’t ghosted him or turned him down or  _ anything _ other than flirt and tease and pursue.

It was mind-boggling.

** _Bucky: wish i was spending the night eating you out_ ** **.**

And then there was  _ that _ \- as soon as they had traded phone numbers, the dirty-as-all-hell texting had started. Well, the very first text Bucky had sent Clint was a painfully adorable request for permission to dirty talk him into heaven.

** _Bucky: what’s your stance on me texting you all the filthy things I want to do with you? I can totally keep them to myself if you just want to trade cat videos via text instead_ ** **.**

Clint had screen-capped the text and had it saved, because he was an idiot and- and… and come  _ on _ .

**Me: I wish you were too. Gotta do this work thing tho.**

They hadn’t actually exchanged too many personal details outside of Bucky admitting he went to MIT for undergrad and the freaking  _ London School of Economics _ for grad work, and that Clint had gone to good, old Iowa State - and they’d only traded those details because Clint had worn his faded school t-shirt one night and then been enough of an idiot to tease Bucky into admitting his own stupidly impressive pedigree.

And because they hadn’t revealed more of themselves than those details - and the whatever Clint was supposed to pick up from Bucky’s meticulously clean and organized East Village apartment that had a  _ solarium _ and a  _ rooftop terrace _ \- Bucky had no idea that Clint’s Wednesday night ‘work thing’ was, in fact, parent-teacher conferences.

** _Bucky: After? I’m about to face the firing squad and be told all of the ways I’m fucking up everything. Could use something good to look forward to after._ **

Clint frowned. That didn’t sound like Bucky, who was so confident it sometimes bordered on cocky - neither of which were a turn-off for Clint at  _ all _ .

**Me: You? Fuck up anything? Not likely**

** _Bucky: You’d be surprised. 6 out of 6 exs agree: I’m the literal worst_ **

Clint hesitated before responding. It wasn’t like he and Bucky were  _ dating _ . They had, in fact, made it a point to be very clear with each other that this was not dating. Clint was garbage at relationships, and Bucky had said he wasn’t in the right place to start anything new. So they were just… hooking up. Once or twice or - last week - three times a week. Not dating. 

Even if there was sometimes food involved. Sometimes going out for drinks or dinner or a movie. And that one time, they hadn’t even had sex - just sat on Bucky’s couch and watched  _ Star Trek, _ and debated who would be better in the sack: Kirk or Bones or Spock.

Still wasn’t dating. 

Because Clint was garbage at dating. And this thing with Bucky? It was going well. It was  _ good _ . So definitely not dating.

**Me: Well, there’s a reason they’re all exs. You deserve better**

**_Bucky:_** **_That’s… You’re too good to me. _**

**Me: Nope. I’m not good enough**

** _Bucky: Agree to disagree. How about it? My place at 10? You’ve got the clothes you wore over two weeks ago that i washed so you could stay the night. Let me fuck you with my tongue til you’re begging for my dick?_ **

Clint sucked in an unsteady breath and checked the time. 

It was almost six-thirty, which meant he still had fifteen minutes until the one-on-one parent-teacher conferences started. Not enough time to jerk one off in the bathroom, and definitely not enough time for him to do it and feel like anything less than a total creep for doing so before meeting with his kids’  _ parents _ .

So… time to reign in the sex brain.

**Me: you’re gonna kill me. You’d fucking better kill me with your dick**

** _Bucky: only if you beg for it_ **

**Me: 10 sounds good. I gotta go and think super unsexy thoughts so i don’t have to meet people with a boner. Thanks for that**

** _Bucky: anytime. See you in a few hours, baby_ **

Clint swallowed hard and put the phone down.

_ Baby, _ huh? That was a first. 

And it was… not unwelcome. Not at all.

Fuck.

Clint was so screwed.

He wanted this thing with Bucky to be so much more than just a regular hookup. He wanted…

He wanted Bucky to call him  _ baby _ again. 

Preferably to his face. 

Well. Clint was an idiot.

Nothing new there.

He scrubbed his hands over his face, made sure his blue button-up shirt was tucked into his khakis and that his tie was half-way presentable.

The tie wasn’t a regular thing he wore at work - he had, in fact, thrown what Kate called ‘a fit’ when there had been some discussion of adding that to the required dress code because Clint felt it was a  _ safety hazard _ when doing science labs. Plus, it was a health hazard in general, because who the fuck wanted an almost-noose around their neck all day?

But this was, after all, not the usual day at work. This was meeting the rich, uptight parents of the super-privileged kids that Clint taught, and this was Clint trying desperately to look like he was, in fact, a qualified adult who knew what the fuck he was doing.

Clint chugged the rest of his coffee - cold by now - and popped a breath mint.

He could do this. Probably. 

And if he  _ did _ survive this, he’d get to go home to Bucky - or, well, to Bucky’s home. Which was not Clint’s home and never would be, but… 

Someone knocked at the closed door of his classroom, and Clint startled so badly he almost tripped over his own feet.

He checked the list to see who he’d be facing down first.

_ Natasha Romanoff _ .

Clint didn’t have favorites - well, not that he would admit to - but Nat? She was by far his favorite student in  _ all _ of his classes. She was brilliant and funny, and more than a little terrifying, and Clint was sure she was going to take over the world someday.

He was actually more than a little curious to meet her parents.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

“What the fuck?”

Bucky was standing on the other side, staring at Clint, looking just as shocked as Clint felt.

“Mr. Barton?” Bucky asked. “You-  _ you’re _ the nerdy science teacher Natalia won’t stop talking about?”

“Natalia - Mr. Romanoff? You’re Nat’s dad?”

Bucky snorted.

“Mr. Barnes. James Barnes. Natalia is adopted, and I wanted her to have the option of which surname she used and- It’s you.”

Clint realized that they were still standing in the doorway, still staring at each other.

He stepped to the side and gestured for Bucky - for James Barnes,  _ Mr. Barnes _ \- to enter the room.

And then he closed the door behind him.

“So. Uh. This is fucking weird.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Do you use that kind of language in class, Mr. Barton?”

Clint groaned.

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Why not?” Bucky grinned, and it was his wide, crooked grin that he usually gave Clint right before he told him to get undressed or get on his knees or-

“Buck- James- Mr. Barnes. Please.”

“Mr. Barnes?” The grin hadn’t changed at all. “I actually don’t mind you calling me that at all.”

Clint whimpered. He honest to fuck  _ whimpered _ .

“This- Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Clint groaned, and tried to bury his face in his hands.

But then Bucky was there, crowding him against the closed door, fingers tugging gently but insistently at Clint’s hands until he was forced to look at the other man.

“You’re really freaking out about this,” Bucky murmured, a frown pinching his eyebrows together.

“And you’re not,” Clint observed.

Bucky shrugged one shoulder.

“Life is full of weird coincidences. Besides, I’m not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Clint snorted.

“Oh, yeah, sure, because your secret hook-up is actually your kid’s teacher - that’s a  _ gift _ ?”

“You’re not a secret,” Bucky frowned.

“You- you have a  _ kid _ ! You’re a father, and I never- We never- There are like zero toys at your apartment, dude.”

“Natalia takes cleanliness and organization very seriously. Besides, you saw her telescope. And her books - the science one that  _ you _ recommended.”

Clint had seen those books, had thought that it was weird as hell that Bucky had a biography of Marie Curie that he had recommended to his favorite student just the other day. And the telescope… he and Bucky had put away a bottle of wine between them and tried to find stars to make out above the Manhattan light pollution with very little success and a lot of distractions.

“And you’re not a secret,” Bucky repeated. He moved his fingers from Clint’s hands to his face. “I told Natalia I’ve been seeing someone six weeks ago. I’ve just been waiting for  _ you _ to be okay with the fact that we’re dating before I asked you to meet her.”

“We- We’re not-” Clint spluttered to a stop.

“I haven’t been with anyone but you, not since our first night together, Clint, and I don’t want to. I haven’t been on any other dates, even though my sister has tried to set me up eight times in the last two weeks alone,” he added with a wry twist of his lips.

“But I’m- Bucky, I’m a trash fire!”

Bucky raised his eyebrows.

“You’re Natalia’s favorite teacher. In fact, you’re the only teacher she respects. Do you have any idea how hard it is to earn her respect?”

Clint did, in fact, have some idea.

He nodded.

“You’re the reason I was so worried about tonight,” Bucky continued. “Natalia talks about you all the time. Mr. Barton this, Mr. Barton that, Mr. Barton thinks I need to do more STEM activities and-”

“Fuck, no, I wasn’t trying to-”

Bucky put a finger over his lips.

“You were - you are - nurturing her. Teaching her. And you’re brilliant. I came here convinced I was going to meet her favorite person in the world and realize I was just an idiot and-”

“You’re a genius! Bucky, you-”

“You’re a genius,” Bucky interrupted. “You’re so intelligent, Clint, and so kind and generous and… and you give head like you have a graduate degree in oral sex.”

Clint snorted a laugh.

“You were doing really good there, until that last part.”

“It’s  _ true _ !” Bucky defended himself. “It’s why I- You never give anything less than everything, Clint. It’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

Clint stared at him.

Bucky smirked, soft and small and just the slightest bit unsure, and leaned in to press a light kiss to Clint’s mouth.

“Now, uh, maybe tell me how my kid is doing so that when she asks me tomorrow I can tell her how awesome her favorite teacher thinks she is?”

“I- You-”

“I love you, yeah.”

Clint forced himself to take a deep breath, forced himself to… not melt into a puddle.

“That is the least cool maneuver anyone has ever tried to pull on me in a parent-teacher conference,” he growled.

Bucky laughed and… Clint melted only a  _ little _ .

“So,” Bucky stepped back, and Clint put a few feet of space between them, “you think Natalia needs more STEM engagement outside of class?”

Clint forced himself to set aside all of his… everything for Bucky, and focus on the topic at hand: his favorite student.

And really, of fucking  _ course _ Bucky was her dad.

They even had the same damn smirk.

“It’s not like she’s lacking it - she’s bright and determined, and clearly having her needs met. I just think she has an innate curiosity and a real passion for science. There are some great programs in the city you could enroll her in and-”

“What about the Natural History Museum?” Bucky asked.

“Uh… yeah, they’ve got a pretty cool program for-”

“I mean, what about taking her there. This Saturday. After lunch. With you.”

“Oh. Uh -  _ oh _ . Like a date.”

Bucky nodded.

Clint swallowed hard.

“I, uh, I could do that. Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’d love to.”

-o-

  
  



End file.
